There is need for a small, portable, power operated air purifier by persons suffering from respiratory ailments and/or allergies to airborne particulates such as dust, pollen, tobacco smoke, molds and so forth and/or to irritating or toxic gases such as ozone, sulfur dioxide, oxides of nitrogen, small amounts of carbon monoxide and others that occur in many city localities. Some of these offending substances are of sufficient public concern that daily advisories are supplied to the public by newspaper or television.
The invention provides a means by which the user may set up and direct a stream or blanket of purified air to his face and to other parts of his person or into the room or other enclosure which he occupies. The device herein disclosed is highly desirable for use by a person traveling in an automobile and in particular in a vehicle such as an ambulance.
In brief, two kinds of irritating or injurious substances are to be eliminated, namely irritating solids which permit elimination by filtration and gaseous irritants that can be eliminated only by adsorption of neutralization.
For many individuals the so-called hay fever season brings with it breathing discomfort that makes the sufferer resort to such relief as he can obtain while virtually a prisoner in his own home. The alternative is to move to a location free of irritants.
For many people breathing may be difficult the year around. This is particularly true in cities where in addition to ozone, pollen, bacteria, molds, spores, ragweed and the like, various chemical impurities foul the atmosphere, some of them continuously the year around. People with respiratory problems, young children, the elderly, and the ill are particularly affected.
The air purifying device of the present invention is light in weight and readily portable. It cleanses the air through the purifying effect of a mechanical filter to take out particulate matter and in series therewith a bed of activated carbon which is capable of molecular activity and which eliminates virtually all of the common air pollutants including cigarette smoke and most of the ordinary unpleasant odors. Furthermore, it will reduce eye and throat irritation in many difficult situations.
The air in our cities suffers from the presence of ozone, pollen grains, cigarette smoke, bacteria, molds, spores, ragweed, sulfur oxides, nitrogen oxides, hydro-carbon vapors and residues and other impurities for relief from which there is a present unsatisfied need.